Season 14 (1982-1983)
"]] performs "Jellyman Kelly" with the kids.]] visits Earth in his trash can space vessel.]] "]] Sesame Street Season 14 aired from November 22, 1982 to May 20, 1983. Episodes 1706 - 1835 (130 episodes) * Episode 1706 -- 14th season premiere; Big Bird at Camp, part 1 * Episode 1707 -- Big Bird at Camp, part 2 * Episode 1708 -- Big Bird at Camp, part 3 * Episode 1709 -- Big Bird at Camp, part 4 * Episode 1710 -- Big Bird at Camp, part 5 * Episode 1733 -- Gordon and Susan's wedding anniversary * Episode 1736 -- Bob gives music lessons * Episode 1740 -- Water conservation * Episode 1755 -- Close Encounters of the Worst Kind * Episode 1762 * Episode 1781 -- Forgetful forgets the street name * Episode 1800 -- Cousin Abigail Snuffleupagus * Episode 1813 Notes * This was the last season where the episodes ended with characters holding up the Sesame Street and Children's Television Workshop signs. * This was also the final season to feature Mr. Hooper. Will Lee died on December 7, 1982, and his character's death was addressed in a 1983 episode. * Starting this season and until Season 25, the show is taped at Teletape Studios' Third Stage at 9th Avenue and 55th Street, moving from the former Second Stage on 81st Street (where it was filmed since the first season). Cast Muppet Characters : Abigail Snuffleupagus, Anything Muppets, Aristotle, Barkley, Bert, Biff, Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Dingers, Dr. Nobel Price, Don Music, Ernie, Forgetful Jones, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, The Amazing Mumford, Herry Monster, Honkers, Kermit the Frog, Oscar the Grouch, Othmar the Grouch, Polly Darton, Little Jerry and the Monotones, Prairie Dawn, Rusty, Sherlock Hemlock, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sully, Telly Monster, The Twiddlebugs, Two-Headed Monster Human Characters :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Mr. Hooper, Olivia, Mr. Macintosh, Willy Actors :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed Muppeteers :Caroll Spinney, Jim Henson, Cheryl Blaylock (uncredited), Fran Brill (uncredited), Ed Christie (uncredited), Richard Hunt, Brian Muehl, Kathryn Mullen (uncredited), Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, Bryant Young Guest Stars :Giancarlo Esposito, Crystal Gayle, Marilyn Sokol, James TaylorTimes Daily: 'Sesame Street' stars Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Jon Stone, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Joseph A. Bailey, Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, Ray Sipherd, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Jeff Moss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Tom Dunsmuir, David Korr * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman * Original Muppets by: Don Sahlin, Kermit Love * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox, Cheryl Blalock, Richard Termine, Susan Moore, Ed Christie * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Conductor: Dave Conner * Post Production Supervisor: Ted May * Associate Director: Ted May * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Art Director: Victor Di Napoli * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Jane Asch * Production Assistants: Diane Mitchell, Cheryl Ann Jung, Lynn Roberge, Stuart Lowery, Danette Morganelli, Joseph M. Catalano, Mercedes Polanco, Thelma Moses * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: William Knight * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Video: Martin Gaujenieks * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giorando, Joe LoRe' * Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Evamarie Keller * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert J. Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Associate Director of Research: Istar Schwager * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Vice Presidents of Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop * Recorded at Reeves Teletape III Sources 14